csifandomcom-20200225-history
Guerillas in the Mist
Guerillas in the Mist is the eleventh episode in season six of . Synopsis Three gunrunners are killed by a new high-tech weapon called "The Vaporizer." And after Horatio interviews the CEO of the defense contractor that made the weapon, he also turns up dead. Plot Three gun runners are literally vaporized at a warehouse at the Port of Miami while handling smuggled firearms. Calleigh thinks the carnage is the work of the DX4, an illegal electronic super-weapon known as the Vaporizer capable of firing 200 bullets at once. DNA from blood left on the men's shoes--all that remains of them--identifies them as three men with gun smuggling priors. DNA on a cigarette found at the warehouse leads the CSIs to Gabriel Soto, but he denies being the shooter--or a smuggler, though he admits the slain men were in his employ. Customs Agent Tanya Thorpe shows up at the station and tells Tripp and Ryan the slaying of the men in a warehouse was actually a government operation, meant to deter the men from smuggling the weapons overseas. The operation was contracted out to a company called Peregrine Security, but when Horatio and Tripp visit the agency, they're met with resistance from company head Steve Lancaster and Patrick Austin, both of whom claim their operation is protected under the Patriot Act. Lancaster flatly refuses to hand over the Vaporizer. The officers are forced to leave, only to be called to the scene of Lancaster's murder just hours later. The man is found dead near a pier, and the cause of his demise isn't immediately apparent. Back at the lab, Alexx finds the cause of Lancaster's death: an air embolism, the result of someone injecting one of his veins with an air bubble. The killer used a stun gun on him first. Horatio meets the new CEO of Peregrine, Darren Butler, but he's no more helpful than his predecessor was. A print on Lancaster's watch leads the CSIs to James Reilly, a former Navy Seal who knew Lancaster from his Seal days. He also worked at Peregrine for a brief time before going on to run a computer repair firm. He tells the CSIs e ran into Lancaster earlier that day and shook hands with him, but denies anything beyond that went on. His alibi seems to check out, so Delko turns to a laptop recovered from Lancaster's SUV. He learns the op that led to the death of the three men is labeled as "incomplete" but before he can find out why, the hard drive is deleted remotely by someone at Peregrine. Horatio angrily confronts Butler, who makes no apologies for his actions, but admits that the Vaporizer, which was in Lancaster's SUV, is now missing. Calleigh matches the stun gun marks on Lancaster's body to a government issue Sentry, leading Ryan to suspect Thorpe. She denies attacking Lancaster, and the electronic record on her stun gun backs her up: it's never been used. When Alexx finds toner ink in Lancaster's eye--the site of the fatal injection--the CSIs zero in on Reilly. Reilly was pushed out of Peregrine--the company he thought up--by Lancaster, and then watched as Lancaster turned it into a killing machine. He killed Lancaster, but he denies taking the Vaporizer from the SUV. Delko finds a hair in the SUV from Gabriel Soto, and he goes to question the smuggler at the docks. Soto admits to meeting with Lancaster in the SUV to discuss a buyer he'd found for the Vaporizer. Delko's questioning is interrupted when shots are fired and a man who looks like Soto is gunned down. A fingerprint from the shooter's perch matches Patrick Austin, who tells Horatio that he was attempting to take out Soto so Peregrine could deal with his buyer directly. Horatio demands Patrick tell him where the sale is taking place, and Austin points him Butler's way. Horatio tracks Butler to an airfield, and Butler fires at his Hummer with the Vaporizer. Horatio escapes just in time, shooting Butler and the two buyers before Butler can take him out with the Vaporizer. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Terry Serpico as Steve Lancaster * Erika Alexander as Tanya Thorpe * John Ortiz as Gabriel Soto * Mark Wystrach as Patrick Austin * Rockmond Dunbar as Nathan Reilly * Sasha Roiz as Darren Butler * Chad Guerrero as Pedro Rupan * Patrick Wolff as Eddie Padura * Eddie Diaz as Hector Malcas * Justin Alverez as Stefan Bohdan * Roberto Alcaraz as Soto Look-a-like Major Events * It's revealed that Tripp has finished his duty in patrol and has returned to work in Homicide. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes